<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If you're sorry by wizoncepinkbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513770">If you're sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizoncepinkbit/pseuds/wizoncepinkbit'>wizoncepinkbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/F, but not really mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizoncepinkbit/pseuds/wizoncepinkbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyejoo needs some help and Chaewon is a good unnie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If you're sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, another one from my previous writings. Hope the theme fits them. </p><p>PS: I just searched whatever is the sweetest drink starbucks and provide so yeah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry I’m late.” A panting voice caught Hyejoo’s attention</p><p>“Uh, well, it’s okay unnie. Did you ran from your last class to get here?” She asked the older girl, her voice laced with amusement. As if it was not obvious with the way the smaller girl was breathing hard.</p><p>“Duh, I did. I promised to meet you here in 5 and I was caught up in something. Sorry I was late.” Chaewon nodded still catching her breath. She was definitely not the most athletic person and with the way Hyejoo was eyeing her with amusement, she knows the younger girl knows that.</p><p>The older girl pulled the chair in front of Hyejoo and took her time to settle herself and her things on the table between them.</p><p>Hyejoo asked the older girl to help her with some things. She is not the most sociable person out there in their school so instead of trying and risking embarrassing herself, she asked her favourite unnie’s help instead. She thinks she’s a genius.</p><p>Chaewon, on the other hand, doesn’t really mind lending a helping hand towards the younger girl. She’s been in her situation before, being so shy she can’t even hold up a conversation. Well, until she was adopted by Heejin and Hyunjin in their friend group. Those two are the loudest and most sociable people she ever met.</p><p>“It’s fine Chae unnie. It’s not like I’m waiting for too long anyways, and I can’t really complain since I’m the one asking for help.” Hyejoo waved her hand nonchalantly, proceeding to open her laptop instead.</p><p>Hyejoo was definitely been there for too long, not long enough to have the baristas look at her weirdly but yeah, still long. She doesn’t mind waiting though, she enjoys being alone sometimes, and as she mentioned, her unnie goes out of her way to help her even though their schedules barely matched. She was just glad to spend some time with her.</p><p>“I’m still wondering how you can basically just stare of off nothing and don’t even notice the time around you.” Chaewon questioned loud enough for the younger girl to hear. Hyejoo chuckled and shrugged as an answer.</p><p>Chaewon has always been fond of the younger girl ever since they met. It was a very cliché moment of Hyejoo being lost around their university and Chaewon being there to help her. It doesn’t help that day that Hyejoo was basically radiating ‘don’t ever come near me’ vibes.</p><p><em>“One Caramel Ribbon Crunch Frappuccino and one Iced Americano for Ms. Hyejoo.” </em>Hyejoo’s cheeks turned red when Chaewon looked at her with one eyebrow raised. It’s not unusual to know an unnie’s order by heart, right?</p><p>“I’ll go get it.” Chaewon insisted after hearing the barista called out their name again. Hyejoo just sighed and nodded. She cannot really resist Chaewon anyway. And she needs a breather after that little staring contest.</p><p>When Chaewon returned to their table, she immediately put the tray down carefully. She teased Hyejoo by giving her drink instead of the one she ordered for herself.</p><p>“Ah unnie, you always do this.” Hyejoo whined uncharacteristically. Chaewon rarely sees this side of her and she can’t help but release an incoherent squeak at how adorable Hyejoo is.</p><p>“Doing what?” Chaewon asked while sipping on her diabetes inducing drink. She’s genuinely curious as to what was the younger girl was talking about. Before Hyejoo can even answer her, Chaewon snatched the coffee from her hand and took a sip. The younger girl blushed at the sight.</p><p>“You always steal my drink even though we both know that you don’t like bitter things with how sweet your order is.” Hyejoo explained, still staring at Chaewon. The older girl on the other hand, just grinned at her, that crooked and adorable grin that does something to Hyejoo’s insides.</p><p>“Really? I never really noticed it though. But thank you for letting me know, I’ll make sure to do it again.” Chaewon responded mischievously but her face grimaced when she finally let the taste of the coffee engulf her. Hyejoo can’t help but snort at the older girl’s reaction.</p><p>“That is why you don’t steal anyone’s drinks unnie.” She laughed softly at the reaction and grabbed back her drink.</p><p>“Why do you even drink that?” Chaewon asked, her face still scrunched up. She’s busy trying to get rid of the bitter taste of coffee in her mouth.</p><p>“It makes me awake that’s why.” Hyejoo shrugged nonchalantly and scoffed when Chaewon took her order from her before she even tasted it.</p><p>“Whatever. Let me help you already. Stop teasing me Hyejoo~ or I’ll leave you here.” Chaewon glared and borrowed the younger girl’s laptop.</p><p>When the older girl agreed to help Hyejoo with her project, she was expecting that it was because she was struggling with it. But from the looks of how much work she has already done, it’s far from it.</p><p>“You’ve already done so much of these Hyejoo, I don’t think you really need my help?” Chaewon asked after an hour or so. She really thinks that Hyejoo doesn’t need help. For the past hour that they were quiet, the younger girl was just playing something on her phone and Chaewon was just reading everything.</p><p>“I, uh, well, I just really need some advice unnie. You know, I’m not really confident with what I write, so uh, help me?” Hyejoo tried her best to hide how flustered she is when Chaewon asked her. Well she really think she needs help, and she also wanted to spend time with her unnie, but she doesn’t need to know the latter part.</p><p>Another hour had passed since the two girls did their business, Hyejoo was getting bored with playing with her phone, so she did the second best thing she can do aside from gaming. Watch Chaewon being serious and all.</p><p>“Is there something wrong with my face?” Chaewon asked when she realized that the sounds from Hyejoo’s phone is gone and she felt someone watching her instead.</p><p>“No, you’re perfect.” Hyejoo mumbled while still in dazed looking at Chaewon.</p><p>“W-what?” Chaewon asked rather flustered that she made a mistake of looking into the younger girl’s eyes.</p><p>“I mean you’re fine.” Hyejoo tried to answer only for the older girl’s face to flush further.</p><p>“I... I meant that you’re perfect and fine unnie. But yeah, there’s nothing wrong with your face. It’s perfectly fine.” Hyejoo tried again and saves, she’s mentally scolding herself or the slip up and for being a mess in front of Chaewon.</p><p>After recovering from her flustered state, Chaewon chuckled at how adorable Hyejoo looked right now. The younger girl was looking everywhere but her.</p><p>“It’s already getting dark, I think we need to go home.” Chaewon mentioned and proceeded to fix her things.</p><p>Hyejoo didn’t say a word and just nodded in response for the older girl to know that she agrees. They silently arranged their things and cleaned their table before exiting the café.</p><p>“See you again tomorrow Hyejoo~” Chaewon energetically bid her goodbye and Hyejoo just whispered a small ‘take care’ before they part ways.</p><p>Hyejoo has never wished for tomorrow to come sooner.</p><p>“Oh, you’re here early unnie.” Hyejoo looked surprised when she saw Chaewon already waiting for her inside the cafe and scribbling something.</p><p>“Oh, hi Hyejoo. W-well, last subject professor decided to move her class in the morning so I-I got out early and waited for you instead.” Chaewon distractedly said while not looking into the younger girl’s direction.</p><p>Hyejoo was a little worried with how Chaewon is acting. She was about to ask what’s wrong but the barista called out Chaewon’s name. She smiled when she saw the older girl hopped her way through the counter and when she realized that she ordered the same thing as yesterday.</p><p>“Give it to me unnie.” Hyejoo demanded Chaewon because the latter keeps on insisting to do the rest of her project.</p><p>The older girl keeps on yawning and dozing off but she insists to help Hyejoo instead. The latter questioned her on why was she acting different but the former dismissed her worry saying she stayed up late and not really expecting to have morning classes, so in the end she haven’t got enough sleep. Or so she said.</p><p>“Hyejoo~ you told me you need my help. And I’m trying to help you here. Stop being stubborn.” Chaewon insisted once again and Hyejoo can’t help but roll her eyes at her unnie.</p><p>“You’re the one being stubborn here unnie. You’ve helped me enough. Now give that to me and I can handle it from here.” Chaewon was about to protest more but when Hyejoo glared at her, she relented.</p><p>“What am I supposed to do now?” Chaewon asked sulking. She really wanted to be of help to the younger girl. And she also knows she needs to something or else she’ll fall asleep.</p><p>“You can go ahead if you wanted to unnie. You need to rest and as what I’ve said, I can handle this from here.” Hyejoo responded, her eyes never leaving her laptop but her voice seemed uncertain.</p><p>Chaewon pouted even more upon hearing what the other girl said. If she was being honest, she was just trying to buy more time for them. Again, she knows that Hyejoo’s paper is almost done and if she happens to be done with it, she won’t have any more excuse to spend time with the younger girl.</p><p>No matter how many times Chaewon tried to bother Hyejoo and asked her to let her help, the younger wouldn’t even budge and wouldn’t pay attention to her. With an exasperated sigh, she just played with the straw of her drink and focused her attention to the younger girl.</p><p><em>‘How come someone is allowed to be this pretty?’ </em>Chaewon thought to herself while blatantly looking at the beautiful human in front of her.</p><p>Another set of drinks and a couple of pastries after, Hyejoo stretched her arms and announced to Chaewon that she was almost done with what she is doing. Hyejoo was about to complain that they should just finished it tomorrow but the younger one went back to what she is doing.</p><p>Chaewon can’t help but sigh as another one of her attempt to prolong the days that she could see Hyejoo, failed.</p><p>“It’s done unnie.” Hyejoo informed Chaewon who was already napping herself away. She just chuckled at the cute sight in front of her. She just noticed that she smiles and laughs more whenever she’s with her Chaewon unnie.</p><p>She just looked at her before setting an alarm on her phone, reminding her that she needs to e-mail the finished project to her professor tomorrow and fixed her things.</p><p>“Chaewon unnie, we need to go home already.” Hyejoo carefully shook the sleeping beauty right in front of her. She doesn’t want to do it because the older one looks so tired, senior life is probably giving her a hard time, but she needs to because it’s already getting late.</p><p>“Hmm?” Chaewon mumbled as she looks like a lost puppy while opening her eyes. Hyejoo wanted to just hide her face because Chaewon is too cute for her own good and she’s blushing.</p><p>“We need to go home unnie. You can rest and sleep better in your bed, right?” Hyejoo teased as she looked at Chaewon who looks lost while looking at her.</p><p>She helped the older girl to fix her things and they walked hand in hand outside the cafe.</p><p>“I’m really sorry Hyejoo, I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I was just really sleepy and tired. And you don’t want me to help you. So I was just watching you and you look peaceful and-” Chaewon was cut off from her blabbering when Hyejoo wrapped her arms around her shoulder. She thanks the gods for being taller than the older girl.</p><p>“You’re talking too much unnie, it hurts my head.” Hyejoo attempted to joke because she doesn’t know where she gets this much confidence of initiating skinship with Chaewon.</p><p>“I-I told you, I’ll do the rest and you-”</p><p>“I was just joking unnie, its fine.” Hyejoo chuckled at the flustered Chaewon beside her.</p><p>“Still, I’m sorry. I should’ve at least been awake accompanying you.” Chaewon apologized again when she saw that they were already at the bus stop.</p><p>“If you’re really sorry, then go out with me Chae.” Hyejoo said straightforwardly and pushed Chaewon so that they are facing each other.</p><p>“Hyejoo, stop joking. I’m still older than you so please call me unnie. And if this is one your pranks it’s not funny, I’m telling you-” Chaewon rambled and did her best to hide her face that was a blushing mess.</p><p>If Chaewon was a blushing mess a while ago, she was sure her face is now going to explode from the heat she was feeling right now. Never in her life had she imagined how soft Hyejoo’s lips felt.</p><p>“I’m not joking. I don’t kiss my unnie like that. And I don’t like calling my future girlfriend, unnie.” Hyejoo stood straight and walked away from Chaewon who was still touching her lips, still feeling the younger girl’s lips lingering on hers.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes~ see you tomorrow Chae.” Hyejoo shouted while walking backwards before running away from Chaewon, who was still flustered. She can’t imagine herself doing that but she’s glad she did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tried to genuinely incorporate how I observe Hyejoo and Chaewon's characters. </p><p>Thanks for reading and please do leave some kudos and comments of suggestions. &lt;3</p><p>Twitter: @wizoncepinkbit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>